Wings of Pestilence
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Axel and Cloud, AUish. Yaoi


Disclaimer: Not mine. Grrrr. But maybe one day dear Nomura-sama would except my obsessive love for him...uhm, yeah. XD  
Warning: Yaoi, dirty pervy crap it IS axel... yadda yadda. AUish.  
Pairing: AxelxCloud  
Summary: Axel finds ways to pass the time in between black and grey.

**Maybe This Time**, is by _Ok Go_.

o-o-o

**Wings of Pestilence  
**Dedication!fic. To _Rikaori_! Check her out.

o-o-o

_having spent your entire life  
__exactly where you are tonight  
__in the valley between the town  
__and me_

how they met: the blue lonely nobody

"Hallow Bastion," Axel whispers, more to himself than anything as his jade eyes scan over every crevice, and shadow. It seems like a lonely place, the wind even having a chiller breeze (not that he can feel it), but that doesn't matter. He's here for one thing, and nothing can, or will keep him from it.

There is a blond man leaning against a wall, his eyes shut, stance graceful. Axel smirks when he approaches, hand cocked on his hip. When the other doesn't recognize his prescience, he narrows his eyes and lifts his head just a little (condescendingly).

"Do you have a name, or do you just hang here for the scenery?"

Axel's question is responded to by the crack of one bright blue iris boring into his nonexistent soul like nothing he's ever come across. He steps back, not because he's startled, he's had worse things to go back to. It's just a polite thing to do (of course he's not polite).

"What do you want?" The man's voice is soft, shy almost, and when his lips part over the words his teeth are glaringly white against his dark clothing. Axel approves.

"Ah, well, that's the thing." Axel grins. "Now I'm not so sure."

_you must have mastered this  
__the fragile art of a good excuse  
__the little things that get you to believe  
_(they get you to believe)

the second meeting: is it really just a run-in

Axel visits Hallow Bastion frequently, and every time he does, the stoic man is always in the same place, same expression, same lonely frown on his face. Even though he doesn't approach him, Axel is always reminded of someone...

Today, Axel grins to himself, is the day he will ask for a name.

_Today_.

He waves in greeting now, more for himself than for the other.

He hears a slight sigh, and as usual one startling cobalt eye peaks through its shield and straight at him. "What now?"

"What, my company not so good?"

The man, of course, says nothing.

So Axel mutters _what the hell_ and grins. "What's your name, anyway? Everyone has a name."

For the first time, the blond looks up, his illuminated eyes tearing into Axel, his mouth curving into a disdainful half smile. Axel thinks there's got to be some sort of irony going on. "Not everyone. It's Cloud."

Axel rolls the name around on his tongue. "Cloud?"

"Cloud."

"Unusual name you got there."

Something stretches across Cloud's stoic features, a grimace of sorts, but it vanishes as quickly as it comes. Axel shrugs.

"But I like it."

_so listen i'm not trying to preach  
__anything at all here  
__but don't you think that maybe this time  
__you were wrong?_

is it a beautiful friendship (or something entirely more)

Axel talks to Cloud frequently, even if he doesn't always talk back. It's comforting. No one in the Castle anymore wants to chat or listen to his rambling, except Naminé and she's just a little girl.

Now, he's sitting on the wall, staring at Cloud's boots with disinterest. "I'm not supposed t'be here, y'know."

"Then leave."

Axel chuckles, his shoulders shake with the motion, and he flips over his palm, analyzing all the little lines. "Do you know what I am?"

"Yeah. All the more reason."

Something in Cloud's aloof demeanor pisses the redhead off, and as he moves, his pinwheels slip into his hands, the bright flames burning happily as he unconsciously rotates them.

Cloud has his sword drawn before he can move. Axel's eyes narrow.

"You might be good. But you better check yourself. You know that I can kill you, right _Cloud_?"

Shrugging, Cloud returns to his disinterested stance.

"I've learned that saying, and doing, are two entirely different things."

Axel smirks, just a little, as his weapons fade, and all he can do his cross his arms over his chest.

"I don't know why, but I like the way you think."

He almost catches the cocked up lip.

_you've spent your entire life  
__quick tongued and always right  
__hasn't being right just let you down  
__(right just let you down)_

needs are something everyone wants to fulfill

Axel finds himself hopelessly staring at Cloud's eyelashes when they sweep across his sculpted face, or the curve of his cheek as his bangs fall in perfect layers around it. Something inside his being aches, but he doesn't know what it is because he doesn't exist.

Sometimes he wishes he could reach out when they're so close together and slam his lips against the other man's. he wants to see the reaction, element of surprise.

Oh god.

His hand was outstretched. He was really going to do it.

_What's the worst that could happen?_

He smirks. _You're right._

So Axel finds it strange that when his hands push Cloud into an alley, unzip his vest and throw him to the cold ground, that the man doesn't protest. As Axel's lips and teeth clash with Cloud's, he thinks_ this is all wrong_ but he says nothing. Cloud is pliant in his arms.

Like a shell.

_Like _me.

_so listen i'm not trying to say  
__anything at all here  
__there isn't much left anyway  
__that hasn't been said  
__  
_it's happened three five ten times.

Axel doesn't love Cloud. He is physically incapable of the feeling, nor does he want it. Whenever he's with the blond, it's comforting, something to ease his aching soul (he doesn't have one).

He likes to think Cloud has the same idea going on, but he never asks.

Everyone he's encountered is just a little jaded inside, just a little broken. Cloud, he decides, is the most complicated thing he's ever had to deal with.

He prides himself on the fact that he got Cloud to wear a collar once, when they had an actual bed. Well, he tackled the man and snapped it around his neck while they fucked.

Cloud didn't complain much.

Axel snickers to himself when he appears at their usual meeting place, a box in his hands as he saunters over. The spot is empty. He glances around, and in the corner of his vision, he sees the blond conversing with a tall brunette. His lips curl in a sneer, his eyes darken, and the hate in his being convulses.

The box drops. The Shatter of glass rips through the ears.

_but don't you think that possibly this time,  
__it's different?  
__don't you think that maybe this time  
__you were wrong?_

is anger the only thing you know?

Axel is irrational, unchangeable, and a ball of unused energy always thinking moving beating. He rushes in, he doesn't wait, he loves to talk, and he has no idea what ever made him think he was special to Cloud Strife.

He doesn't have a body, a heart and he certainly doesn't have a life.

His fists clench as he slams them into the white walls of the Castle, angry, violent.

Everything he likes deserts him.

He wants revenge.

o-o-o

End

i hope you like it rika! phew.

**Spoilers.**

Okay... can anyone believe axel saying, "I digress..."

:x it makes me giggle every time I watch.

kthxr+r!


End file.
